Catch That Blitzer!
by Town life
Summary: Wakka being rejected from his team. causes him to feel like everything is falling apart. Until he meet's a odd girl who may just have a adventure for him and him alone. Could it be fate? or dumbluck?


I don't Own anything.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Chapter.1. This Can't Be Real**.

" Wakka threw a white colored ball with blue markings on it in the air of the nightsky, as it twirled back down to earth like a falling star he closed his eye's picture's of screaming fan's rushed past him as he invisioned makeing the winning goal then as quickly as the daydream came it vanished as he opened eyes wide and swiftly did a backflip he watched closely as his foot barely missed the blitzball, then came the pain of landing on his head in a ear spliting pop that echoed through Besaid Island.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Ahhhhhhh..." Wakka's voiced echoed through Lulu's ear's as he entered thier hut in a huff lulu knew that this was going to be a long day ever since yuna agreed to take thier baby and show it spira over the summer in the airship wakka saw this brief break as a perfect time to take up blitzball again but lately...

" No matta what I do ya!...my blitzin skill's seem to have jus slipped away! " Wakka yelled in rage as he walked around the hut swinging his fist around in the air in rage every few seconds.

" Wakka...Wakka...settle down it's only been a week since you took the sport up again...all you need is practice and time your just a little rusty nothing more. " Lulu told her pouting husband gently as she placed her hand on his shoulder softly.

" I know ya...but it's just...I told the boy's i'd coach the Aurochs this summer and how do you think it will look if thier captain show's up and can't even hit the ball! " Wakka said cooled off but now in more of a downed mood than lulu had ever seen before.

" Trust me wakka you will be fine." Lulu said sweetly as she gave her husband a gentle smile.

" Yea but..." Wakka began to say but before he could finish lulu said the words he needed to hear all along.

" Who brought the cup home to Besaid three years ago? " Lulu asked in a happ tone as wakka perked and raised to his feet.

" Me Ya! " Wakka yelled proudly as he held his chest outward.

" Who is the man that made the " goer's, goner's ! " Lulu yelled loudly as she looked to wakka who was breathing loudly in haste.

" Me Ya! " Wakka yelled as he chuckled proudly to himself.

" And who is the best blitzball player ever! " Lulu yelled at the top of her lungs being draged into the moment of the excitement.

" ME YA! " Wakka yelled loudly as he swiftly ran towards the exit of the hut but as fate would have it he left his blitzball out in front of the doorstep his yelling was then replaced by a thunder like crash which caused lulu to run outside in worry.

" Who is the one that got taken out by his own ball? " Lulu whispered to herself sighing deeply as she put a slender fingertip gently to her temple looking at her husband motionless on he ground.

" Me ya. " Wakka weakly stated as people of the small village looked towards them from thier hut's giggleing and sneering towards him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Two Day's Later**.

Wakka over the past two day's had come up with a few great plays and after a little relaxing with his lovely yet somewhat ill tempered wife he was up and ready to go as he made his way down to the beach he heard a faint yet growing sound it was a chant a chant he knew all to well. This alone drove him quickly to the beach where he heard it all in its' glory.

" Victory!...Victory!...Victory!..Yeah! " The besaid Aurochs yelled together as wakka made his way to them smileing proudly yet this smile faded as a blonde head emerged from within the huddle this was none other than tidus.

" Yo..Wakka! " Tidus yelled to him as he did a backflip then ran to wakka with much energy only leaveing wakka blinking uncertain in what is going on.

" Uhhh...what ya doin.." before wakka could finish he was cut off by tidus laughing happily.

" Wait wakka before you say anything I...I mean We have a surprise for you old buddy. " Tidus Yelled happily as the Aurochs nodded behind him smileing.

" We noticed you haven't been playin well lately captain sooo...we figured out why. " Datto said almost silent kinda afraid to speak.

" Oh about that boys..all that's wrong is..." Wakka tried to speak up but was rudely cut off once again by tidus in a hyper like voice.

" You big lug...You don't feel like blitzing do you all you want to do is be with your wife you know...alone time...eh? " Tidus said with a chuckle as he slaped wakka on the back hard but not enough to affect him one bit.

" What? Where ya get that..." Wakka tried despertly to say anything but was silenced by Keepa.

" We chose Tidus as our new captain...uhhh...captain?...uhhh...I mean ex-captain...uhh...I mean..I don't know what I mean. " Keppa said confused by his own words as he slowly scrtached his head thinking.

" What ya boy's telling me im FI..." Wakka was finaly cut off by tidus who was pushing now pushing him away from the team and down the beach.

" You can thank me latter buddy but for now go enjoy yourself with..you know who...eh? " Tidus chuckled happily as wakka stood at the far end of the beach watching tidus run towards the team...his team.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Wakka stood there for what seemed like a lifetime clutching his fist and swallowing the lump in his throught as he watch a better more fit blitzball captain train his team. Wakka reached up to his firey red hair and wanted to just rip it out of his head but yet could not find the strength to do so. Wakka sighed as the blitzball was kicked by tidus into the air then in a flash was kicked out into the horizon gone from sight just like his dream of blitzball glory...for once he was not needed...he was alone. "

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Plz R&R tell me what you think all reviews except flamming welcome. oh it my first FF-X Fic.


End file.
